


Not Cool (Ralph Dibny)

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine giving Ralph the silent treatment after he swoons over Killer Frost.





	Not Cool (Ralph Dibny)

“Come on, Y/N,” Ralph begged, “just look at me.” He had been following you around the lab all day and you hadn’t said a single word, so you obliged this request. You came to a halt and slammed your mug on the nearest counter and sent him a glare. He pulled back. “Ah, not quite what I had in mind.” When you turned away he added, “But I’ll take it!”

You crossed your arms, remembering the way he’d looked at Killer Frost.

“Since when do you care when I comment on about a hot woman?” he questioned. He crossed his arms when you faced him.

“Oof,” Cisco muttered from across the room, “pull up dude. Pull up!”

“I mean,” Ralph quickly said, “we always go girl watching together, how is this different?”

“It’s different because she’s my friend you idiot!” You threw your hands up and walked out of the room.

Even in the hall you could hear Ralph say, “Hey, they talked to me! One foot outta the dog house.”


End file.
